


fallen

by truth_seeker_1789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusions to anyway, Civil War in Heaven (Supernatural), Fallen Angels, Gen, Hell, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by some William Blake, Pre-Canon, References to Paradise Lost, and i definitely can't blame my ongoing study into lucifer as a concept overall, angel reader, i wrote this at like 2 am, maybe a little Dante Aligheri, prose, quite possibly a bit too much neil gaimon, stupid satan, ugh i hate everything, why did i i have to pick him as my spn muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: The Fall was nothing as grand as the prophets would say, nothing as earth-shattering as the propaganda would proclaim.Not the true Fall, anyway.





	fallen

*

 

 

 

The Fall was nothing as grand as the prophets would say, nothing as earth-shattering as the propaganda would proclaim.  
  


 

Not the true Fall, anyway.   
  


 

 

The Fall came in gentle touches, in soft assurances, in whispered doubts and frantic pleas.  
  


 

It came in hidden alcoves and desperate hopes.  
  


 

It came in the sweet dance of Grace and pure starlight, in the lingering hum of celestial tones, harmonies refracting in golden haze and rosy mists.  
  


 

 

 

The Fall came in the defence of Majesty, in the adoration of Might.  
  


 

The Fall came with the purest form of devotion, born of a love for the son, so much brighter and glorious than the Father.  
  


 

The Fall came in with blasphemous intent, in daring to love another over the Author.  
  


 

The Fall came in whispered exchanges, in soft confessions and unshaking fealty.  
  


 

The Fall came with the sweet surrenders, when the Strategist faded away, drifting to nothing save soft intent- floating together, breathing together, weaving together- ceaselessly through the halcyon mist.  
  


 

 

 

The Fall came long before the Rebellion, before the Creation, before Dissent and Disobedience and Delusion.  
  


 

He was Lost, Enraged.   
  


 

But he was still yearning glances, hopeful optimism.  
  


 

He was Fidelity, Accusatory.

 

But he was still clandestine faith, primordial intent.

 

 

 

And when he fell, built himself a Paradise in Pandemonium, a heaven out of hell-

 

Your faith fell with him. 

 

Your blind obedience fell with him. 

 

Your unwavering loyalty to a Plan you did not know fell with him.

 

 

 

  
It was merely a matter of time for you to surrender to the cavernous longing in the very embers of your Grace.  
  


 

You sought out the very edges of the Empyreal, desperately scanning the vast Nothing of the Abyss, fleetingly praying to find him, seeking even the lingering glimpse of his Light among the Darkness.  
  


 

 

 

With nothing but a desperate faith, a burning hope, a selfish desire- you left the transcendent magnificence of Divinity, closed yourself off from God and Grace and Glory, and you Fell.  
  


 

 

 

Standing in the Pit, with your very Essence carving determination into the charred depths with your every step, with the echoing remnants of his Magnificence calling for you, to you- 

 

His song and his praises and prayers and hopes and anguished pleas- 

 

Always to you-

 

You had Fallen Eons, Epochs, Eternities ago.  
  


 

 

You would find him, save him, love him-

 

And you would wreak havoc upon all those who had dared to cast him to this horrific place.

 

 

 

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I want to sleep, but my muses won't shut up. It alternates between snarking angels and simpering nations.
> 
> Have a 2 am drabble featuring one of the most problematic and intriguing characters I have ever come across. Honestly my interest for Lucifer has expanded well beyond the limits of the Kripke based characterizations and has now branched off into a general appreciation for the Archfiend overall. I think he had a point, I agree with his points, and as someone who values their autonomy and free will and ceaseless curiousity- I support his pursuits. Just- Not as dramatically, perhaps.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> A ficlet most likely based on the hours-long discussion with my fiance last night about our different religious experiences, our lore-sharing, his current religious studies classes, and my recent discourse with a priest. We should be planning our next date night, and instead, we spend three hours debating God and the Devil, condemning Milton's adaptation of Adam as a chauvinist, and over-analyzing some of Pellegrino's performance in Season 13.
> 
> For being a couple'o'atheists, we do way too much research. (You should see us on Zoroastrianism and Mayanism.)
> 
> Thanks for reading the doldrums of an exhausted author. There is plenty more to come.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are love. Comments are life.


End file.
